narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi Arkwright
Appearance (Naruto) Levi is a 13 year old boy that is 5'2" with a slim build and pale white skin. His eyes are forest green. He wears simple protective gear, which consists of a white long-sleeve shirt, which has the symbol of his village (the village hidden in the mist,) in maroon in the top-right corner. It also has a light gray cast (I don't know what to call it,) That goe over his left shoulder and across his stomach. His pants are black and he wears black sandals to match. He wears his ninja headband, which has a Maroon sash, on his neck. his weapon holder is on his left butt-cheek but he keeps three Shuriken on a small holder on his left leg. His hair is mid-length and sky blue. (Naruto Shippuden) Other than growing 4 inches and getting two years older, Levi is virtually unchanged from his design in Naruto. (Boruto) The creator of this Oc has not decided on this yet. Please be patient. Personality Levi tends to talk about Mercy and Luck a lot. He tells people they should be glad for "The mercy the Icebird has given you." or "The luck you needed to win." He is also very religious, a strict follower of the Icebird. He is also very bad at being social in the beginning of conversations. He relies on someone else breaking the ice in conversations or he will completely embarrass himself. But at heart, he is a kind and funny person. However, he speaks very openly about the Icebird when given the chance, he praises it, and tends to hold a grudge to anybody who insults it. Backstory Levi has good reason for talking about luck and mercy. He came from a small village that worships something called the "Icebird." It is a bird that can freeze anything in its path. This village also had high amounts of gold in the ground, which they offered to the Icebird. A businessman named Gato wanted all of that, so he hired Zabuza to go destroy the village and take all of its gold. No survivors. Zabuza was destroying the village and Levi was held a sword-point (he was only 8 then,) and didn't know what to do. But, to his luck, Zabuza couldn't find the heart to kill him. His exact words to Levi were "I can't kill someone like you. Get out of here before I change my mind." Zabuza also left a scroll for Levi, which contains the techniques for the ice-dragon justu and the water prison jutsu. After traveling for 2 months, he was able to find his way to the Hidden mist village, whre he enrolled in the academy and became a shinobi. Abilities Ninjutsu (Naruto) Water-bullet justu. A simple justu that shoots a bullet of water from the user's mouth. He learned it in the academy. Wind-bullets jutsu Similar to Water bullet jutsu, but the bullets are made out of wind, smaller, and there are three of them instead of 1. He learned this jutsu shortly after he graduated. Water prison justu. A jutsu that envelops its target in water. He learned this after the chunin exams in which Gaara got possessed by the one tail. Water clone jutsu. A jutsu that makes a clone out of water. He learned this after the Sasuke-retrieval mission. Taijutsu (Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Levi is very good at hand-to hand combat. Even though he only knows one named taijutsu, he can best most shinobi in hand-to-hand combat. Icebird's revenge This taijutsu starts by knocking the opponent int the air and barraging them with kicks and some punches. he then grabs his target's legs and slams them onto the ground, finishing them off with a water bullet. Kekkei Genkai Levi has no Kekkei Genkai other than Water and Wind release. Combos (Naruto and Naruto Shippuden) Icebird's revenge is technically a combo. But he also has this. Water explosion. Levi imprisons his target with the water prison jutsu before throwing kunai with paper bombs attached to them, into the water, exploding them all at once. Ninjutsu (Naruto Shippuden) Water Dragon jutsu A jutsu that creates a dragon out of water. He learned this right after Naruto. Ice-dragon jutsu Levi creates a dragon out of ice, which attacks his target. He learned this between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Tornado buster Levi creates a small tornado, which is launched at his target. He created this days after he learned the Ice-dragon Jutsu. Air cutter A simple jutsu that sends a wave of wind through the air. He learned this two months before the events of Naruto Shiipuden Ultimate Icebird jutsu Similar to Ice-dragon jutsu, but with the Icebird and can use both ranged and physical attacks. He created this right before Naruto Shippuden. Appearances/Accomplishments (Naruto) (This may contain conflict between this and the actual anime.) Levi was first introduced when he stopped Kanuro from bullying Konahamru. He told Konahmaru to take advantage of mercy. He made it to the second-part of the Chunnin exams along with his two squad members. Kabuto was originally going to quit, but stopped when he saw there was even numbers. levi was matched against Kabuto, and won because Kabuto was going easy on him. His two teammates were turned against each other in a match, and tied. Levi had to face Dosu Kinuta in the final part of the exams, which he beat. Because of this, he was promoted to chunnin along with Shikamaru. Later, he went on the Sasuke retreival mission because Shikamaru asked him while he was visiting. During the mission, he was forced into a battle against Captain Onyx when Sakon and Naruto accidentally threw explosive kunai instead of regular kunai at them, causing both to be sent flying into an open field. He was narrowly able to defeat Captian Onyx with Water explosion. (Shippuden) Levi tried to stop Suigetsu and Sauke from leaving the hidden mist village with the executioner's blade, but was defeated after fighting for 10 minutes by Sasuke's lighting blade. he was able to survive, and vows to get revenge on Sasuke. (The rest of this data has not been decided, please be patient.) Quotes "Mercy is something you should always take advantage of no matter how small." To Konahamru after Kankuro let him go. ''"I'm gonna tear you apart!" ''To Dosu during Chunnin exams. ''"This was not my ideal way of relaxing in the leaf village" ''Mumbling to himself while fighting Captain Onyx "''You should be more thankful you still have your life," ''To Naruto after he complains he wasn't able to save SasukeCategory:DRAFT